1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to polyolefin-treated pigment and cosmetics containing the same.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Conventional make-up cosmetics, typified by powder foundation, rouge and eyeshadow, contain a metal soap or employ water-repellent pigment with its surface coated with silicone or metal soap so as not to go out of shape due to perspiration, to remain attached to the skin over long periods, and to readily be mixed with oily cosmetic components.
However, addition of a metal soap is not sufficiently effective in imparting high water-repellency and in improving affinity for oily cosmetic components.
Make-up cosmetics employing pigment with its surface treated with a metal soap adhere well to the skin but are still poor in spreadability and feeling.
Many types of cosmetics employing silicone-treated pigment have been used, but these are not satisfactory in adherence to the skin and affinity for oily components although excellent in water-repellency and spreadability.
In order to avoid such disadvantages as mentioned above, many attempts have been made and put to practical use.
For example, cases are known in which, the abovementioned surface-treating agent is used in combination with other oily substance, such as mineral oils (e.g., liquid paraffin), animal oils (e.g., squalane and lanolin), fatty acids and esters thereof (e.g., myristic and stearic acids), vegetable oils (e.g., olive oil and avocado oil), and paraffin and natural waxes.
In some of these cases, improvement has been achieved to a greater or lesser extent in spreadability and feeling, but the problems are discoloration due to heating in the surface-treatment step and evolution of disagreeable odor caused by deterioration.